Bibliófila
by Megera123
Summary: Cuando el mundo real no te permite vivir, es mejor refugiarse en un mundo de fantasía. La historia de Annie Cresta, una adicta a los libros. Ganadora de los 70 Juegos del Hambre


**Primera historia de los juegos del hambre que publico. Planeo que sea una historia de capítulos no muy largos. **

**Me basé en mi madre para escribir esta historia. Mi madre, al igual que Annie es una mujer inestable mentalmente, y se refugio en un mundo de fantasia para sobrevivir al real. Por lo que cuando leí el personaje de Annie solo pude pensar que era una mujer que leía y mucho, antes de los juegos del hambre.**

**La historia tendrá muchas citas de libros, especialmente de clásicos. Cualquier contribución de citas de libros o de libros que les recuerden a partes de la historia o los personajes, será mas que bienvenida, porque a pesar de que tengo muchas anotadas, se que no serán suficientes. **

**Disfrutad!  
>-<strong>

Annie Cresta amaba leer. Con solo 12 años, siendo hija de dueños de una Posada y hermana de una joven casada contra su voluntad, había leído todo libro existente en el Distrito 4. Los de su casa, que eran básicamente libros transcritos del Capitolio, que describían su distrito. Los de la Escuela, con todas las nociones de lo que debía saber un buen ciudadano de Panem. Los de las casa de sus amigos, amigos en los cuales tuvo que buscar amistad, ya que tenía más privilegios que ella, hijos de alcaldes, de agentes de paz. Todos. Pero esos libros le fueron insuficientes, así que tuvo que acceder a otras habilidades.

Como una muchacha bien criada en el Cuatro, sus habilidades se limitaban a tejer redes, nadar bien, trenzar su pelo, realizar instrumentos de uso diario con objetos marítimos, y cuidar su piel de los estragos del mar. Dichas habilidades de eran insuficientes para su sed de curiosidad por los libros, por lo que, para acceder a más libros, aprendió a trepar. Habilidad no necesaria para leer, pero si para escalar las casas de los habitantes renombrados del Distrito, así como de las visitas ilustres. No había casa que Annie no hubiese recorrido en todo el Distrito 4 en la búsqueda de libros. Había leído libros prohibidos, libros ilegales, libros pornográficos, de física, química, biología, armamentísticos, revistas y diarios exclusivos del Capitolio, hasta libros en otras lenguas que ella no entendía, aun así no le importaba y en su mente imaginaba historias sobre las cuales los libros podían tratarse. Del mismo modo aprendió a utilizar herramientas para forzar puertas y acceder a habitaciones ajenas. Entre libro y libro había descubierto que las bisagras eran un punto bastante débil y tenía la suerte de que al parecer en todo el 4, estas estaban colocadas de forma de que fuese más fácil forzarlas sin problema, tan sencillo como retirar el clavo que las atravesaba.

Para que su padre no notara lo anterior adquirió otra habilidad: correr como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Su padre era aprensivo, no acogedor aprensivo, si no, posesivo aprensivo. Y luego de que su hermana mayor quedara embarazada sin casarse, a la edad de 17 años, pasaba cada cierta cantidad de tiempo por su habitación revisando que ella estuviera ahí en las noches.

Y por último. Adquirió la habilidad de memorizar. Su memoria era implacable. Como no podía hurtar los libros, porque estaba penado con la muerte robar. Leía velozmente. Pero aquello no le era suficiente, quería tragarse el libro, volverse uno, repetir dichas palabras una y otra vez en su cabeza, soñar con dichas historias día tras día, noche tras noche, hasta al cansancio. Por lo que averiguaba siempre la duración estadía de las personas exteriores al Cuatro, o los horarios de los residentes, y dividía las paginas en la cantidad de tiempo que se quedarían, el cual si era largo le permitía replicar el libro con casi absoluta precisión.

Sin saberlo a tan corta edad, esas dos últimas habilidades, correr y memorizar, la ayudarían a sobrevivir en la Arena.

Como es obvio, pronto su habitación y su casa fueron insuficientes para almacenar volúmenes impresionantes de libros copiados con letra miniatura por ella. Hojas y hojas ocultas tras cuadros, debajo de la cama, debajo de alfombras, entre jarrones, en recovecos de la madera, enterrados en baúles en su patio, por lo que fue necesario y primordial en su vida, el buscar otros refugios para sus preciados textos, y, además, esconderlos a ojos del Capitolio, que, naturalmente, estaban en todas partes. Volviéndose esto, el encontrar un refugio, la mayor de sus preocupaciones a la edad en que todos sus amigos comenzaban a preocuparse por la Primera Cosecha.

Llegado dicho día, ella se encontraba repitiendo en su cabeza una novela. Su madre la había peinado con un rodete y le tomaba la mano preocupada por su futuro, aterrorizada por la cosecha. Annie intento consolarla, amaba a su madre tanto como no amaba a su padre, él era frio, manipulador y ambicioso, era feliz en su hostal, su pequeño imperio. No solían tener tan mala relación hasta que su hermana quedo embarazada de un joven que jamás nombro hace 4 años, y la caso con un comerciante bastante mayor que ella, que se la llevo a vivir al interior hace ya 3 años. Desde ese día se juró a si misma que no tenía papá. Con su madre la relación era buena, pero su madre no tenía carácter, por lo que tan solo se limitaba a someterse a la voluntad de su padre y repetir cual palabras sagradas, lo que su padre decía. La abrazó con fuerza, pero sin ganas y se encamino a la Plaza central.

Odiaba los rodetes, odiaba los peinados en general, asi que se lo soltó y siguió a una compañera de su edad, mientras recordaba los paisajes españoles que Miguel de Cervantes precisaba en el Quijote. Pudo sentir el calor en su cara, y el olor a pasto de las praderas que El Quijote recorría, junto a su fiel Sancho. Sonrió recordando la persecución de Molinos de viento y no pudo evitar soltar una breve carcajada, que por suerte no fue escuchada por nadie ya que un grito feroz irrumpió sus delirios. Fijo su vista en la mujer que gritaba. No la conocía. Debía ser del interior. Y vio el motivo. La tributo mujer había sido ya elegida, hace ya varios minutos, sin que Annie notara en que momento, agradeció que su nombre no saliera porque ni se había dado cuenta. El grito, el grito provenía de la madre del tributo masculino. Un joven de 18 años había levantado su mano, un profesional, se había ofrecido como tributo. Su madre gritaba de orgullo.

Era algo esperable, después del triunfo de Odair, hace dos años, se veía venir una serie de voluntarios esperando lograr lo mismo. Y lo vio a él, el gran Finnick Odair, parado en el escenario puesto frente al Palacio de Justicia, estrechándole la mano a los nuevos tributos, con la barbilla en alto y una sonrisa impecable en el rostro. Era el perfecto Dorian Grey, una belleza y juventud insuperable, hasta tenían la misma edad. Se preguntó si él también tendría cuadros en el Capitolio, con sus perfectas facciones, y si estos envejecerían por él. Cuando noto sus ojos, verdes, verdes como el mar de la bahía más próximo a su casa. Y supo que podría encontrar aquello que anhelaba. Un escondite para sus libros. Sabía que había cuevas ocultas, mencionado alguna vez por su hermana, en la cuales solo podía acceder por entradas subterráneas que salían del mar.

Entonces, adquiriría una última habilidad: nadar, a la perfección, sobre y bajo el agua.

Esta última habilidad, sería la que, sin saberlo, la convertiría en la 70° Ganadora de los Juegos del Hambre.


End file.
